Hades and Persephone
by silentharvest
Summary: Who was the real Persephone? Was it just Eros' arrow? A story about chances taken and how true love can grow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hades shook his head at the sudden influx of souls coming in for their judgment. Already, there had been concerns expressed by one of his judges, Minos, that something was amiss in the mortal world and something had to be done. These souls showed no injury so a war was ruled out.

"A plague, perhaps?" suggested his other judge, Rhadamanthus. The souls looked emaciated and worn – as if they had undergone suffering for a long time.

"Perhaps, Lord Hades, we could ask Hecate to find out," added Aeacus urgently.

Hades sent the witch-goddess, his most trustworthy friend, to the mortal world to investigate.

The only thing they had to do now was to give these souls their due judgment as they awaited news from Hecate. His judges were grumbling. They were all exhausted but judgment had to be fair and dealt with accordingly.

Hades sighed. He looked at the long line of souls still waiting silently to be judged. He thought of Minthe impatiently waiting petulantly in her bedchambers for him and wondered if he still had energy for another night with her. It was only a few months since Leuce, daughter of Oceanus, mysteriously faded away. He had made her into a Poplar tree and planted it in the Elysian Fields. Perhaps she had outlived her lifespan. She was pretty and amused him for a time. He shrugged – an amusing companion for a dark world. He hoped he had done her justice by commemorating her with a tree.

As for Minthe, now this one would be a problem. This one had ambitious designs – demanding jewels and gems from the god of wealth and riches. She had brazenly sought him out one day as he watered his horses in the river Cocytus – enticing and seductive. At the time, he had been admittedly been tired and lonely, desperate for a distraction. She coaxed him into bringing her to the underworld. He could see from the gleam in her eyes as she greedily took in the jewels and gems that she expected to be his future consort. She was haughty to a degree and could not get along with Hecate whom he loved as a brother would a sister.

"I apologize for saying this, My Lord," confided Thanatos, the god of death, "but this one is going to be big trouble."

Hades had laughed then. He just wanted some amusement but now wondered at the truth behind Thanatos' observation.

Another soul's judgment broke his thoughts. This one was a child – perhaps about eleven or twelve. Hades scanned about the room and looked at the line… Why were there so many souls of old people and children? What was going on?

He studied the group, thinking back to when such a similar event had happened before, but he could not recall any. Only a war could have done this but there was little trace of souls of warriors waiting in line – just what seemed to be an endless line of souls of peasants waiting to be judged.

Hecate arrived as he was about to send the child to the Elysian Fields. She waited patiently as he finished pronouncing judgment. He stepped down from his throne and motioned for her to follow him out of the hall.

She silently followed him and waited for him to speak to her.

"How are you, my old friend?" he inquired.

"A bit worn as this is the phase when I am about to turn into an old crone," she replied, smiling weakly.

"Have you news?"

She nodded. "A drought." He stood aghast. There had never been a drought before. His sister, Demeter, just about the only other responsible one amongst his quarrelsome and frivolous family had always ensured that the mortal world had more than enough to eat.

"Have you gone to see Demeter? How is she?" he asked.

Hecate nodded and replied sadly. "I sought her out but she would not come out of her chambers to see me. She has neglected the fields and people are dying. Her handmaidens could only look down and shake their heads in confusion when I asked them."

Hades rubbed his chin. "What of Zeus and the rest? What do the gods in Olympus have to say?"

Hecate turned and took a step or two, looking down on the cold black marble before turning to face him.

"Zeus has taken Hera for his wife and queen." Hades lifted a brow. He understood.

"Have the stables prepare my chariot for me, my dear friend. I shall go see my sister, Demeter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But why must you go, my Hades?" pleaded the platinum blonde, her lips pouting as she seductively tried to pull his arm towards her bed.

Hades resisted, standing firm at the doorway. "I have to go see my sister," he said quietly.

"Can't you send someone else to do it?" She fluttered her eyelashes alluringly, hoping that he would give in.

"It is a family matter. Something that involves the fate of the underworld. Already you have noticed the number of souls coming in….." he quietly attempted to explain…

"Yes! I noticed that you seem to find an excuse for not seeing me anymore!" She stamped her foot against the black marble floor. "All the time! Judgments to be made! How you should be fair! And responsible! And righteous!" She complained scornfully.

He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Minthe…"

"What about me? I've waited all these nights and days…. Nothing! Just because there's a long line of useless mortals waiting for your attention…"

Hades looked down at the curvaceous blond and scowled. "It is my duty as the King!"

"But what about me, your future Queen?" she snapped back.

"You presume too much, woman!" Hades turned his back against her and strode off to find his chariot.

She went pale at sound of his last words.

…

Hades was in a foul mood as his rode towards the mortal world. The nymph presumed too much and he could already sense the greed and ambition behind her actions. Already, she had set his court into bickering and intrigue. She had no care for his work or for his kingdom. This was no Queen. Leuce had been no different. She had no concern for his work, his subjects nor his kingdom. Perhaps, Leuce was more pleasant to deal with or perhaps, she was more discreet about her ambitions.

At any rate, his decision remained unchanged. There were certain qualities he would have to look for in someone to rule by his side and neither nymph qualified.

He finally reached Demeter's home. It was the only place left that was not barren. All across the mortal world, he noted the hunger in people's eyes, the dying… Decay was everywhere. He frowned at what his brother, Zeus, had thoughtlessly done.

"Send word to the Lady Demeter that her brother, Lord Hades, is here!" he announced to a servant at the gate. The servant ran to the modest palace as another servant led his chariot to the steps near its doors.

Hades got off his chariot and went into Demeter's home.

Hades surveyed the bright and charming room he was led to. It was warm and cheery. He smiled. He would have liked to have such a room if he had not been forced to be the god of the underworld. He had known very little of comfort from the very start of his existence. His father had swallowed him at infancy. He had to care for his younger siblings as each one was swallowed by his father. Even after his release from Cronus, his life was spent preparing for battle against the Titans. The battles themselves were long and arduous ones. He had expected, as firstborn, to inherit the heavens. Fate had been cruel as they drew lots. The youngest was given the privilege, Poseidon was given the seas and he, Hades, the bleak expanse of the underworld. Hades had felt betrayed and disappointed. His brothers could not look him in the eye. Each god went his own way. Each god to rule his own kingdom.

Zeus, what have you done now? So you have decided to betray our sister, too? Hades had known how Zeus and Demeter had spent their days together. For him, there was no question at that time that Demeter would make a good Queen to make up for Zeus' frivolity and irresponsibility. Hera was just a sister who had aided the three brothers in their usurpation against the Titans. Nothing more. It was indeed a surprise to find out that Hera was now the Queen instead of sweet and kind Demeter.

There were times that Hades wondered if Demeter would make a suitable Queen of the Underworld. She had some of the qualities. At least a far better option than the nymphs. But he felt nothing for her. No love even for a sister.

A quiet shuffle interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the door and saw his sister, pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hades looked down at his boots, pursing his lower lip as he contemplated on what to say. Demeter's eyes held a deep sadness. She gestured for him to take a seat as she sat on the one beside.

The siblings were quiet.

"Does our mother know?" he inquired at last, breaking the long silence.

Demeter shook her head and hung it low in shame.

"When is the child due?"

"Four moons away," Demeter said, quietly.

Hades thought for a while. "He knows?" he asked Demeter delicately.

Demeter's head snapped up. "He does not care!" she shrieked, breaking down in tears.

Hades watched his sister sadly. There was little he could do but to put his arm around her and let her cry. He frowned at what his brother had done and wished he could do something for this troubled sister whose body was trembling from her weeping.

"Demeter!" He put his hands on her shoulders firmly after a while, "Listen to me! There is little we can do with the situation. Stop weeping! Get a grip on yourself!"

Demeter looked up at Hades and sniffled. "…try..," her muffled voice said, weakly.

Hades contemplated a little, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Zeus has been inconsiderate and selfish but look at it this way: he will only cause you further heartache as I believe Hera is going through now. You do not deserve that kind of existence. Already there have been rumors of Zeus' liaisons with mortals, goddesses and nymphs over the past years. All the time, I had thought that you were the Queen and I wondered how you had felt."

He summoned the right words to continue his speech. "Thank the Fates that you have been spared from the shame and humiliation of having a husband who continuously cheats on you despite you being the Queen of the gods. There is little joy in knowing that one's husband has so many children from different women and you have a warlike son and another, a cripple, to call your own.

"Demeter, you are a goddess on which so many mortals depend upon. Here is the joy of your existence. They worship and praise you because of the bounty you spread. While you cannot hold the love of one god, you hold the adulation of a world of mortals. Surely that is more than even I can have. All I know is their fear."

Demeter nodded and looked up. "What about the child?"

"He will be a god. You will raise him and teach him well. He will be your source of joy and he will help you with the mortals," he replied, looking into her green eyes.

"If need be. I will teach him how to be a man – to be righteous, principled and to lead well," Hades added, kindly.

Demeter smiled. "Thank you, my brother," she said, softly.

Hades hesitated and was about to say something but held back.

"What is it, brother?" Demeter inquired, sensing that there was another reason for his visit.

After a while, he answered, "This may not be the right time but… there is the matter of a sudden number of souls entering my domain…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minthe looked back angrily as Charon silently gestured for her to board the boat back to the surface.

There had been no goodbyes. Hecate had come to her door and delivered the message and a box from Hades. In the box were pieces of gold. The message: Minthe was to be sent to Hades' sister Demeter to be one of her handmaidens and help out with the baby.

She had known of the displeasure Hades had started to feel towards her the second or third week after she had come down with him to the Underworld. Perhaps, she was too eager and quick to ask for gowns and jewels. Perhaps, she had little concern for the workings of his kingdom. All she saw was power and wealth – things that would come to her as soon as the King of the Underworld could be wound around her little finger.

Now, she was cast out and being sent to his sister and her precious baby. She scowled at the indignity. She deserved more than this. She deserved to be Queen.

Minthe haughtily surveyed the ruined landscape leading to the gates of the palace. She grimaced. What had happened to the mortal world? Demeter surely was not one to neglect the mortals she loved and who loved her back.

The gardens within the gate were rich and verdant. Already, Demeter had started to repair the damage done by her neglect as the foliage had started to spread somewhat beyond the walls of her estate.

Now this is more like it, thought Minthe. Such a beautiful and rich place befitting a future queen! She thought about Demeter and her future son. A son that would rightfully inherit his mother's domain! The son of the mighty Zeus and beautiful Demeter! Surely he would inherit his father's power and his mother's beauty! Visions of Hades disappeared as she plotted to win the favor of her future mother-in-law.

"Would My Lady like anything else before she retires?" Minthe crooned sweetly as she finished brushing Demeter's long auburn hair.

"No, dear, dear Minthe," yawned Demeter, "My child will come any day soon and I am so sleepy."

Minthe led Demeter to her bed and helped her up to it.

"Dear Minthe," sighed Demeter as Minthe tucked her in, "You are such a comfort to me. I am so glad Hades sent you…."

Minthe smiled as she blew out the candles and headed towards the door.

"I am so glad, too, Mother!" Minthe said under her breathe, dreaming of a future god husband.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you, Madame Thome, for your kind words of encouragement!_

Chapter 5

"My Lady!" bowed Cyane and two other water nymphs.

"Yes, Cyane!" Demeter turned around from her gardening.

Cyane hesitated and looked despairingly at Ianthe. Ianthe gave a nudge, encouraging her to speak.

"It is about Minthe…."

"Ah, yes! Sweet, dear Minthe! Such a joy during my time of trouble!... What is it Ianthe?" Demeter saw the scowl of disgust.

"My Lady, Minthe… We cannot get along with her…," hesitated Ianthe.

"Indeed?" Demeter was stunned, "How?"

"She has set us into bickering. It is as if… as if…..," Cyane stopped.

"It is as if we have Eris in our midst!" added the third nymph.

Demeter frowned, "Surely this is not true! She has been so gracious and wonderful all these several weeks since she has arrived from Hades…. Surely you are wrong or… jealous?"

The three nymphs shook their heads in denial.

Ianthe pleaded, "Please, Lady, have her go somewhere else! We love you and want to serve you… but, please, please….. we cannot stay with such a malicious being in our midst…."

Demeter felt a bit upset. It was not like the nymphs to approach her for such a thing. There were rivalries and bickering amongst them in the past but they usually solved them on their own. This was diff….

Demeter had felt it! Pain suddenly surged throughout her body…. She had felt it the past few days but this one…. This one had the urgency of….. She reached out to Ianthe, gasping…. Then her water broke…

* * *

Minthe was gathering flowers for her mistress beyond the palace walls. She was humming to herself, dreaming dreams of a future god husband more handsome than Hades, Zeus and Poseidon put together. She would raise him to love her and her alone. He would be at her whim and beckoning. He would only look at her and worship the ground she trod on…..and he would have the power of the earth to command.

Now to please the mother-in-law….

* * *

"Minthe, My Lady, is asking for you! Hurry!" urged one the servants as she entered the side door.

"What is it?" she asked, haughtily, with a hand on her waist.

"The baby is born!" A thrill coursed through Minthe as she dropped the flowers and ran to Demeter's chambers.

* * *

Minthe, hurried to her room, upset, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had to leave this place! There was no hope for her now! She closed her eyes at the disappointing revelation.

_She ran to Demeter's bedchambers to look at the new god. Demeter was attempting to suckle the newborn but all it did was to bawl at her. _

_ Everyone was too busy to mind Minthe. No one wanted to speak with her anyway. Minthe tried to edge in towards the crowd of nymphs ooohing and aaahing. Then, she noticed… Pink! The auburn-haired baby was swaddled in pink!_

_ Minthe drew away in disgust. She did not care to acknowledge Demeter as she called out to her…._

_ "Minthe?"_

_ "Minthe!" Demeter called out, eager to show her daughter to her new favorite._

_ Minthe slammed the door in disgust._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ianthe giggled at the little baby. Never had she seen such a perfect little smile!

Cyane looked adoringly, too, as she wove a new blanket for the little goddess.

Who would have thought that it would be a little girl? Everyone had assumed that the baby would be a son – a boy that would be as mighty and as handsome as his promiscuous father. No one had expected a little girl.

The nymphs were overjoyed at the presence of the beautiful little child. No one had missed Minthe. She disappeared the day the baby was born. Demeter thought about her for a while but the presence of this precious bundle of joy soon made her forget the blond nymph with the velvety words.

Zeus soon heard about the birth of a daughter. He had heard things about her – about how she had made a stubborn bush bloom just by her laughter, about seeds germinating at her feet as she first learned how to crawl, about how she made barren trees bear fruit when she touched them…. Such a little being with such power! This was no ordinary little goddess! And she was barely eight months old!

"Hermes! Send Demeter over with my new daughter!" he commanded. Hera seethed at him, fuming quietly.

-O-

Demeter frowned at the invitation. Hermes stood by apologetically. He waited patiently for her reply.

After so many months of ignoring them, why would he want to see them now? To parade them in front of everyone? To have her bear the shame of being the goddess who was almost the wife and queen? What was his purpose?

Demeter shook her head in response to Hermes.

Hermes looked grim. "My Lady," he pleaded, "It is not an invitation. You and the baby are being summoned…."

Demeter had not faced all those months alone to break down in front of anyone now. She rose up coldly and faced Hermes.

"Friend, Hermes, it is not for him to command. When he decided to abandon us, it was a declaration that we were no longer a part of the court. Now, at a whim, he decides that he wants to see us? Remember that I am a goddess as well and not some puny mortal that he could toy with. He and I share the same lineage and it was only pure luck that he drew the longest stick to become king. I am just as great and as powerful as he except that I do not destroy. I nurture. The immortals will not be able to last a second without my care of the mortals who worship them. Tell him that." Demeter rose and left the room.

-O-

"She what?!" roared Zeus.

"Lady Demeter refuses, My King." Hermes lowered his head, ready to take the monarch's ire.

Athena cleared her throat and suggested gently, "Perhaps, Father, there is another way to have them come to the royal court… It is a cause of embarrassment and displeasure for someone in her shoes to be asked to present herself and the child in public…."

"Go on, Athena!"

"Perhaps, it could be among the members of the family – give or take a few members….," she eyed Hera who was coming in the doorway, "a private affair to ease the discomfort… That is, if you truly want to see the child…."

Hera's face shot a sharp look at father and daughter. She scowled and made sure that they both saw it.

"Go then, Athena. Talk to your Aunt. I wish you success!"

-O-

Athena never got the opportunity to visit Demeter. Hermes, on his own volition, visited Demeter himself.

"Hello, little one!" he exclaimed when he saw the child. He held out his hand and let her inspect his fingers. The child produced an apple from nowhere and put it in his hand.

"Whoa! So you are powerful!" he whispered, looking into her little green eyes as he held her up. They held his gaze and seemed to pull him in… Trancelike, he saw her as a grown woman… Agonizingly beautiful, regal and powerful…. She wore a crown he had never seen before… and she reigned over those that even gods were fearful of…." The vision went away. Hermes staggered back and gave the baby back to Ianthe.

Demeter was concerned. "What is it, Hermes?"

"This is not an ordinary goddess, Demeter," he gasped weakly, "You have got to bring her to her father….. She will be the Queen…"

Zeus held the auburn-haired baby in his lap, chuckling at her attempts to create small puffs of clouds. Such a little being and already showing off her powers!

_He had seen Demeter's cool, expressionless face as she regally entered the hall when she first brought the child to be presented to him. The crowd drew apart to let her through. Each god and goddess inquisitively looking at the little baby carried by one of Demeter's two most trusted nymphs, Ianthe. _

_ Hera snorted from her throne and looked to the distance. Never would she bother with such a child!_

_ "Lord Zeus!" Demeter announced regally, proudly, "May I present your daughter, Kore!"_

_ Zeus stepped down and motioned the nymph to give him the child. "Kore? Kore?" he whispered, tickling the baby, "What kind of a name is that?"_

_ "It is a good and honorable name – "The Maiden!" snapped Demeter. Hera sniggered._

_ "That wouldn't do!" exclaimed Zeus as Kore produced a dandelion from midair. "Look at her powers!" He held her up for all to see and commanded, _

_ "From this day forth, she will be known as Persephone – 'She who slays the light!'"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks in Olympus. The gods and goddesses all gathered around little Persephone, all admiring the little beauty. Only Hera sat alone on the throne as Zeus paraded his little girl in the great hall.

Athena looked at her baby sister and stretched out her arms. "Father, can I have her?"

"You have such a perfect smile, little Persephone. I shall teach you so many things so that you may have the wisdom and skills that I have," and Athena hugged her little sister lovingly.

"Athena, don't be selfish! Let me hold her!" admonished Artemis. "I shall teach you the ways of the forest, you precious thing! Far more important as you are going to help your mother and Kore sounds much, much better than Persephone!"

Kore produced a little butterfly from midair and placed it on her sister's elegant nose. Artemis giggled.

Demeter could only look on with pride. Tearing her eyes away from little Kore, she scanned about the room to look for her eldest brother but did not find him. She sighed. Hades was as busy as usual and besides, he hated all these social functions. Then she turned her eyes upward to the sullen queen on the throne. Demeter began to become anxious. She sensed danger from Hera but then, Hermes' vision prophesied …

Zeus gathered Persephone back into his arms again, carrying her to up to Hera. Demeter gasped, her heart in her throat, worried about what Hera might do to her baby.

Hera looked away angrily as the baby gurgled with laughter. Rose buds sprang forth from her throne. Hera was stunned and looked at the child in amazement. From Persephone's palm, a lotus – sacred to Hera, sprang. The child offered it to Hera.

The ice in Hera's heart slowly melted. She reluctantly smiled as the child smiled back, her auburn hair shimmering, the little body glowing. Trembling, Hera hesitantly stood up and clasped the blossom, and suddenly, impulsively, kissed the little forehead in acceptance. She looked down at the baby with a tender and genuine smile.

Demeter sighed in relief as Zeus' laughter rang throughout the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It amused Hera to have this little girl by her side - a constant reminder of her husband's indiscretions, perhaps - but so were many of them. It amused her to see Demeter squirm every time the child was with her. She knew Demeter feared that she would hurt Persephone but Hera could never do that to this little one. Still, it was fun to watch Demeter fret and worry – a way to get back at their rivalries in the past. If she could get this child to love her and treat her as a mother, then revenge against Demeter would be complete.

Poor, poor Demeter! A busy goddess all alone with a little girl to raise! Hera vented her frustrations with a husband she could not conquer by torturing Demeter's heart. First the father, now the child!

Zeus, on the other hand, was too busy chasing his conquests. Once in a while, he would acknowledge the presence of the little girl but he had other more pleasurable matters to pursue.

Demeter wanted to bring Kore back with her but the mortals kept her busy. They were needy and ignorant. Agriculture was at its infancy still and most mortals were merely hunter-gatherers. They needed her badly.

Sensible nymphs were hard to come by. They were too irresponsible and silly. Ianthe was the only one with a good head on her shoulders so she was charged with the care of Kore as her nurse. Still, Demeter shuddered at the thought of Kore learning and growing under these nymphs. If Hermes was correct and she would be Queen one day, a goddess who thought like a nymph would be disastrous.

And so it came to pass that Kore would stay in Olympus under the care of her half-sisters while Demeter was busy with the crops in the mortal world.

From Artemis, Kore grew swift on foot and skilled with the bow and arrow. From Athena, Kore learned how to make decisions wisely, read and write literature, as she equally grew skilled in the arts.

Aphrodite dressed her up and braided her flowing auburn hair. From Ares, she learned how to handle a sword much to the disapproval of her mother and Aphrodite but with the amusement of her father and Artemis.

She watched her other half-brother, Hephaestus, work long hours in his workshop fashioning all sorts of items as requested by the other deities.

Poseidon would hardly visit but whenever he came, he presented his niece with little treasures from the sea.

Artemis' twin, Apollo, she could not stand. He was constantly teasing. Eros, she could not really comprehend as he was shooting arrows everywhere. It was Hermes she liked the most. He was quick-witted as he was swift of foot. He entertained her with stories of thievery. They were the best of friends.

In time, Kore observed these gods and goddesses, learned about their follies and thought about what she would have done if she had been in their shoes.

Hera learned to genuinely love the child. The girl was a daughter she wanted to steal away from Demeter. Maybe out of spite. Maybe not. She had always blessed Persephone with a good marriage even if Persephone declared that she would grow up to be like her sisters, Athena and Artemis – virgin goddesses - ones that would never marry. Aphrodite hated that and frowned at the thought. Persephone would make an excellent match for her son, Eros, when she grows up.

Over time, Persephone discovered she possessed not only her mother's powers but some of her father's, too. At three, she accidentally singed Eris, the goddess of Discord's hair when the goddess had a spat with Aphrodite. The entire court looked at her sitting at the foot of her father's throne aghast. From her tiny forefinger, a little blue bolt of lightning was dissipating. She was glaring at Auntie Eris for making Aphrodite upset. Zeus had burst into laughter. He was proud of his little daughter's growing power. Hera smirked in approval. Even Eris was amused but Demeter looked sternly at her daughter, disappointed and fearful that she had also inherited her father's terrible temper and irresponsibility.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kore was busy illustrating a new plant she had discovered. Dozens of scrolls, records of her discoveries filled the southern wall of her chambers now. Each morning, she would go with Artemis to check out the wild, taking specimens along while both were on a hunt. Each night, before she went to bed, Kore would record down all the new things she had seen.

Kore was eager to learn. She relished in discovering things for herself. Hephaestus allowed this sister to tinker along with him. She would read scrolls and scrolls of text in the Olympian library and archives. Hardly anyone goes there as many of the deities would spend their days gossiping or drinking. Her mother was often called away to perform her duties on earth. Athena would spend long hours with her in the archives instructing her as a good sister should.

Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis and Hermes. They molded her while Demeter was away.

Kore was very contented and happy with her family despite their quirks.

It all had to be ruined by Eros one night.


	10. Chapter 9b

He stole her happy childhood away.


	11. Chapter 9c

Chapter 9c

Zing! Zing! Zing!

Three arrows. The first one hit the bulls-eye. The second one, too, hit the bulls-eye. The third split the first arrow in half.

What sort of archer could this be? The teenage god of love wondered. He had seen the three arrows shot from a clearing as he made his way back to his mother's palace. Surely, no one was better at shooting targets than he!

He ventured down to investigate.

Down in the clearing stood Artemis, Hermes and an auburn-haired girl with a bow in her hands. Hermes and Artemis were clapping loudly as the girl dropped a curtsey to them.

Persephone? Surely not! He thought. The last time he saw her, she was this plump little girl ….

But twelve year-old Kore **was** changing. Her chubby arms and legs were getting longer, slowly slimming down. A sudden growth spurt had now made her as tall as Aphrodite. Her body began to fill out in areas that used to be just cute plumpness.

Her hair and skin glowed more than ever but it was her face that had undergone the greatest change of all. While her mother's displayed a regal and elegant beauty, Kore's face was one that haunted you for a long time. In hers was freshness and innocence. It made one forget about everything else. Eros was pretty confident that his mother, Aphrodite, was starting to worry. The young goddess would soon outshine his mother.

He watched her with growing interest as the days went by.

He watched her. She was quite unaware of her growing beauty. She was too busy with Artemis and Athena. Hermes, though he seemed smittened with the girl, stood by with the nurse Ianthe – both seemed very protective of her and were always on their toes.

Eros would slip by and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, accidentally, intentionally, touching her hand…. Sweet and innocent Kore blushed and giggled…

-O-

The midsummer festival had come. The deities had come from all over for a feast. There was much frivolity and celebration.. Inebriated, the immortals lost control over themselves. They were behaving very, very badly.

Ianthe, sensing that this was not something for young eyes to see, led her charge to her chambers in Aphrodite's palace. There was no one else there. Everyone else was in the Great Hall and Demeter, herself, was down on earth celebrating with the mortals.

"Now, go to sleep now, dear Kore," Ianthe tucked her in. "No more scrolls!"

Kore, who would usually disobey her nurse, was too tired and sleepy to argue. The feast had taken a shocking turn and she, too, was glad not to witness the wanton behavior of her family.

"Good night, Kore!" whispered Ianthe as she shut the door.

"Good night, Ianthe!" the girl mumbled. She curled up on her side and went to sleep.

-O-

He had taken too much… He knew. The spirits had already taken their effect and he could not think straight much less find the way to his room.

He wanted to lie down and sleep this off. Groggily, he opened the door and staggered into the room.

This didn't seem to be his room… there were scrolls everywhere…. Oh well! As long as there's a bed for him to lie down… anything would be fine…

He made his way to the bed and suddenly, straightened.

There on the white sheets was her form, hair spread all out in flowing waves, lying curled on her side, her face turned up … bare arms and legs, creamy skin, innocent rosebud lips waiting to receive their first kiss….

Eros leaned forward and inhaled the scent of her hair, tracing his fingers down her shoulders to her elbows and to her br….

She awoke to someone touching her, the hand slowly going towards her chest…

She whimpered as she recognized the form… "Eros, what are you….? Please …. " She cried softly.

"Shhhh!" he silenced her, his lips coming towards hers….

"Eros….please! Please!" she cried weakly, confused. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and turned away.

But desire had clouded Eros… He had been waiting for this moment for weeks…. He'd be damned if he did not have his way with her now….

"Stop! Stop!" she cried weakly but he refused. She struggled but his words were hypnotic…. "Shhh! Shhh! No one will ever know… Our little secret…."

Kore's tears were flowing… No one to help her now… She did not want it this way… Not this way…. Stop! He continued touching her ….. Stop! …He wasn't listening! He wasn't listening! …Desperation welled up inside her…. She must fight him! **She must defeat him!**

**I SAID "STOP!" **she thundered.

A clap of thunder. An explosion was heard throughout Olympus. Aphrodite's palace caught fire. Zeus awakened in his drunken stupor to find his thunderbolt missing.


	12. Chapter 9D

Chapter 9D

"What news do you have from Olympus, my friend?" asked Hades. He had heard that there was some commotion up there following the midsummer night festival. Not that he cared so much about the festival. He never went to any of them. But the explosion was heard all the way from Tartarus. He needed to ensure that his kingdom would not be affected by the actions of those above.

"The news was not so clear to me, Lord Hades," frowned Hecate. "I was only able to gather bits and pieces of the news. Everything was kept in a big hush."

Hades leaned forward. Surely such secrets meant that something big was going on up above. "Tell me!" he urged calmly.

"Something about Eros and one of Zeus' children, I think. It wasn't very clear. It involved the drunkenness of one and the other stealing Zeus' thunderbolt. I believe they fought and then, set Aphrodite's palace on fire."

Hades sat up straight. What gall to steal the king of the gods' thunderbolt! No one else dared….. Ah! Perhaps a drunken brawl between Eros and who else – Ares! He could picture that in his mind. Ares was the sort of troublemaker who could do such a thing…. The firebrand! Apparently, he had set his lover's home on fire….."

He shrugged… "A drunken brawl between a woman's son and her lover…. It is not our matter." He dismissed the news. "Thank you, Hecate!" She bowed low and left.

-O-

He would have to destroy this one.

Zeus frowned at the realization that it was his youngest daughter who could summon the lightning bolt to her will. No one ever dared. No one ever could.

And to think it was done by one so young!

This was a dangerous situation indeed. Very dangerous. He thought of Cronus. Then he thought of his grandfather, Uranus. Then, he thought of himself…. The youngest child overthrowing the youngest child who overthrew his father….. Was he next? Was that how Persephone was to be Queen?

He shuddered at her name now. Why did he have to name her "The Slayer"?

He would have to destroy this one.


	13. Author's note

_At this point, let me pause for a breather... Yes, I have it all written out but I haven't gotten around to editing anything yet. I have to earn my bread and butter ... back to the corporate and the academe..._

_Finishing up a project, deadline looming ominously ahead - not a fanfic but an actual publication (sorry, nothing fictional)_

_Starting a new project - also technical... Hope to reap benefits from both volumes of work..._

_Noticed yesterday as I was going through fanfic that were some works that were outright violations of copyright... so sad to have seen one of these coming from a fellow Philippine writer... _

_At any rate, be warned... I am represented legally by a retainer of company lawyers and I know my intellectual rights... if any of you guys out there need my help because someone just copied your work outright and claimed it as hi/hers, my lawyers are a PM away... Let's just get rid of intellectual thievery..._

_Am planning developing a website for my work... watch out for it... basically technical. might include some fictional work... and if you guys need a web developer... just give me a PM... _

_Basically, wrote this Hades and Persephone to check out the platform and the analytics of Fanfic... Enjoyed writing my first fictional work immensely... not really into long descriptions, as obviously, my science background demands everything to be short, concise and direct. I shall have to work on that. Feel free to comment on style as I have yet to develop one for fiction. Would greatly appreciate it. I will be back in winter._

_T.Y._


	14. Author's new note

_Bear with me until I find a new home for my work..._

_At this point I am a bit dissatisfied with the pace of growth I am experiencing here..._

_Thank you for the encouragement but I also do need constructive literary criticism. _

_Yes, Minthe still reappears. We all love her._

_Hades and Persephone will meet but not the way you would think it... and Ares, while an adulterous, violent god, turns out to be a good big brother..._

_That's all for now until I seek a new home._

_Will keep you posted._

_T.Y._


End file.
